


【承太郎乙女R】心无旁骛难度100%

by ISUU



Category: JOJO乙女, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Incontinence, Sex, 双穴, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 一个空条博士插在你的体内，你却被迫艰难写论文的故事。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	【承太郎乙女R】心无旁骛难度100%

……到底为什么事情会发展到这一步呢？

如果你早知道自己的肆意妄为会导致这样如同酷刑般的惩罚，你是绝对会按照空条博士的指令乖乖完成任务的。

这样的状态下……要怎么样才能写完一篇论文……？

你脱力一般勉强伏在桌案旁，手中的笔歪歪扭扭地在信纸上划过一道蜿蜒的痕迹。身上只松垮垮套了一件大得过了头的白色衬衫，一看便属于身后那个将你揽在怀中的高大男人。

那件总是在空条博士授课时，得体地掩盖着他身上完美性感的肌肉线条的洁白衬衫，也不可避免地染上了情欲浇灌而成的水色，随着被你溢出的香汗打湿，零星点点地贴合在你颤动赤裸的肉体上。

太难受了……

你无声地仰头呵出一道甜蜜的喘息，透明晶亮的涎水顺着无法合拢的嘴角滑过你不断颤动的脖颈，再坠入胸前双峰间的深处。你娇美的眼睛里盛着两汪清亮的泉眼，如今被情欲折磨得不成样子，几乎失了焦。又强又凶的快感在不间断的爱欲折磨之中再一次攀升至极点，将你推向了绝美的高潮。

不行了……里面感觉要烧起来了……

美人玉足绷直，快感如同滔天的巨浪将你酥软烂熟的身体席卷着坠入深渊，你眼前阵阵发黑，生理性夹紧绞咬起被插得饱满的两处穴口，那被堵在穴眼中已久的淫水立刻煽情又淫靡地咕啾着顺着你莹白的皮肉淅沥淌下。仅是微微一动都让如同楔子般契在体内的肉棒插得更深，你痉挛抽搐着向男人方向倒去，如同一只被淫虐许久的小白兔，瑟缩着躲入了避风的港湾。

然而鼎鼎有名的空条博士并没有因为你哀艳凄美的神态而产生一丝怜悯，只是皱着眉掐了把你香汗淋漓的腰间软肉，轻轻松松便提溜起脱力高潮的你再度回到那个让你欲生欲死的姿态，顺便还扶着被你甩出去老远的笔再度塞回了你颤抖不休的右手。

“写完。”他轻描淡写道。

你绷直了脊背，被迫坐在了承太郎的大腿之上。准确地说，是他的胯骨上方。

被迫完整吞下了一整根尺寸惊人的阴茎的滋味并不好受，你像只被捕兽夹捉住的小动物般哀哀呻吟出声，嫣红脂润的穴口大约是吮吸了这根粗黑油亮的性器太久，已经被催熟到无法合拢，只能心甘情愿地泛着靡靡艳光，委屈又讨好地楚楚舔吻着施暴者的肉刃。

后穴中的假阳具还在不知疲惫地嗡动着给予你酥麻蚀骨的快感，然而与其只隔了一层肉膜的承太郎却不愿意在这块被开垦完全的湿润土地中更多耕耘。凶猛异常的肉棒已经彻底插入了你的花穴，你模糊地思考间竟认为已经合为了一体。身体自发性地分泌了不少媚气惊人的花液，汩汩流动着期待男人的下一步动作。

但男人像是打定了主意似的，将那些大张又殷勤服侍着他性器的穴肉置之不理，只是单纯用那根粗黑硕大的阴茎直直捅入你细软的胞宫，深埋在水润滑热的花穴中享受着你身体自发性的吮咬与裹挟，抵着你最为敏感的一点却不愿给予你丝毫你深切渴望的男性精水。

“不，不要……”

你哀哀切切地沙哑讨饶，只感觉浑身都像是被人用力拧挤汁液后残留的烂熟果肉，恍恍惚惚地在情欲的折磨中失去了依靠。你摇动着春潮带水的羞红脸颊想要从如此难耐的境地中脱离出去，可在这个健壮又牢不可破的男人臂膀之中又能逃到哪里去？唯一能找到的立足点不过是那根淫虐粗硕的男人性器。而你晃动着肉嘟嘟泛着淫靡红晕的雪白臀肉的淫乱模样，在旁人看来，更像是一个脑子里只剩下交欢的母兽在甘之如饴地接受着爱欲的惩罚。

承太郎夹杂着烟草的吐息如同无数蚂蚁，攀爬噬咬着从你汗淋淋的脖颈处滑过，激起你浑身的战栗。他就着插入你的姿势将要坠不坠的你往怀里揽了揽，带动着那根硬挺深插在你体内的鸡巴微微抵蹭开蕊苞内的层层褶皱。

空虚了太久的欲望毫无预料地使你得到了满足，虽然不多，但却如同一口希冀已久的清泉般喂入了喉咙干涸起火的沙漠旅人。你难以自抑地尖叫出声，胸前两只白腻的雪兔随着你挺起胸膛的姿势跃动出一片诱人的乳浪，下身潮热的肉花欢欣雀跃地发出啧啧的水声，被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的两穴在男人的施舍似的动作下再次吐出了腥靡焦热的潮液，顺着两人相交之处将男人的阴毛打湿成团。

“这里，不对。再改改。”

承太郎握着你的手，无视了你红舌半吐、无力颤抖的娇态，找到出错了的位置画了个圈。他一只宽阔的大手轻抚捉住了你颤抖的一只奶子，云淡风轻似的用着最一本正经的神态玩弄揉搓着你胀痛的乳房。

他的手指并不细致，甚至可以说有些粗糙。那些带茧的手指划过你细腻光滑的皮肤刮得你有些生疼，却增添了别样的感受，你竟奇异地爱上了这股愉悦的痛苦。

沉浸在这股无法满足的情欲牢笼中似乎太久了，你就像只漂泊流离在欲海中的小小木舟，男人的任何动作都能让你高潮迭起，爱液横流。

你予取予求地挺动着胸前的乳肉往男人的大手里送了送，好让男人玩弄地更加爽利。承太郎动作顿了顿，轻轻笑了笑，低磁沙哑的嗓音使你被肏开得肥沃松软的穴眼又是一阵不自觉地涌动，你委屈地哼哼了几声，小腿暗示性勾住了男人绷紧的肌肉，被刮破嫩皮的奶包可怜巴巴地瑟缩在男人的掌心。

“博士……”你感觉殷红小舌被情欲烧得滚烫，说不清自己到底想要什么：“给我……”

承太郎亵玩了会儿你那如同枝头果实般翘立娇艳的乳粒，被摩擦发硬的乳头绽放出雪地红梅般惊艳的色泽，点缀在水光淋漓又糜艳至极的羊脂玉似的肉体之上，释放出最为芳馥甘美的爱欲情香。

你是真的知道错了。

如果再给你一次机会，你一定会乖乖巧巧地将完成的论文交给严厉的空条博士。

而不是在这里一边被粗硕的阴茎塞得充实，欲火得不到满足，却要呜呜咽咽地忍耐着后穴嗡动的震动棒伏在桌边写着没完成的作业。

他是怎么想出这个惩戒你的法子的……？

后穴中的震动棒陡然提速，寡廉鲜耻的媚肉尽管被阳具次次戳弄潮点仍不肯离开这个使它欲生欲死的快活玩具，恬不知耻地齐齐涌上，用被冰冷的假阳具肏得通红滚烫的下贱穴肉压榨着它的任何一丝异动，如实地将每分震颤顺着脊骨传入你混沌的脑子。

……太多了！

已经要达到临界点了！

你泪眼朦胧地向上微翻，如同被揪住后颈的幼猫般发出了惹人爱怜的细小呻吟。快感来得太过强烈，饱经情欲折磨的少女身体已经被开发得无比敏感，任是一点给予都能将你送上顶点，可之前已经兀自潮吹了太多次，阴精迸得到处都是，身体已经再也无法释放下一次高潮。

那不知疲倦的震动棒像是要将你糜烂的大脑搅乱才肯罢休。你口涎四溢，生理性的泪水不自觉划过你粉雾蒸腾的白皙面颊，娇嫩殷红的小舌无助地颤抖。身体的最深处有只横冲直撞的猛兽嘶吼着想要发泄出来，但是身体已经无法做到，只能徒然地激烈颤抖。

什么……要出来了！

你用汗湿的软嫩玉臂推搡着辖制着你的高大男人，眼神已经失神涣散，浑浑噩噩地只想快些逃离快感的来袭。

淫态毕露，你的身体呈现出可待采撷的哀艳与淫靡，重重情欲熏染着你珠玉似的肌理，绽放出如梦似幻的甜蜜薄红。无声诉说着这具身体已经淫乱到了什么地步，任是街边流浪的公犬都能用腥臭的浊精让你俯首臣服。

你想逃，但是逃不掉。

双臂都被承太郎轻而易举地紧紧箍住，过于猛烈的挣扎使两人换了个姿势，只有泛着淫荡水泽的性器交接处仍紧紧连合，你像只牝马般跪趴在桌案旁，不像是想要逃离，反而像是迎合着雄性的肏干般送上了沃丹脂润的红艳女穴，欲罢不能地讨要着精液的浇灌。

熟透的花穴爱死了男性的征伐与肆虐，缠绵至极地吮吸着博士的马眼与龟头。空条承太郎轻轻嘶了一声，在你挺翘肥软的小屁股上掌掴了一下，分开可以粘稠拉丝的阴唇，揪住兴奋肿胀得探出头来的蒂珠狠狠一夹！

如同压垮你理智的最后一丝重量，你微微瞪大了湿漉漉的眼眸，失控的欲火在体内淫肆冲撞，所过之地片甲不留。被汗浸湿的鬓发贴合在脸庞，随着你颤抖失声的再一次高潮凝成了一粒腥甜的晶莹水珠，缓缓坠落洇湿了那篇快要完成的论文信纸。

孔窍齐绽，瑟缩娇怯的花壁锁不住过多的潮液，热情的精巢张开了大门，欢迎极了入侵者的进犯，身体已经无法承受再一次潮吹，你抖着霜雪似的大腿，颤颤巍巍地失禁了。

热乎乎的淡黄尿液顺着你不着一物的柔腻大腿喷流而下，散发出被爱欲浸透的淫靡味道。你像只不听话的小母马般被主人骑打着达到了感官上的极致感受，摇腰摆臀着在空条博士面前将丑态尽数暴露，甚至不少尿液都溅到了男人干燥整洁的裤脚处。

你羞耻地绝望哀吟了一声，将脸埋到手臂之间，不敢面对空条承太郎此时的表情。

没想到男人轻笑一声，那张刀凿斧刻的深邃脸庞难得融化开来，露出了些许揶揄的意味。

他没有露出你预想中嫌弃的神态，反而自然无比地将你以一种小孩子把尿的姿势抱担在了半空。

突如其来的失重让你哑着沉溺在高潮余韵的嗓子惊讶低呼了一声。肉具的陡然离去使得被插了太久的穴口无法自如地合拢，宛若再一次失禁般排出了不少混杂着阴精淫水的粘稠液体，刚刚还啧啧有声地舔吻着男性生殖器的花瓣失落地蜷缩在一起，只将那挡不住春光的深红嫩涧袒露在雄性面前。

你有些难过地瑟缩了一下红通通的穴眼，内里的空虚使你迫不及待想要用什么粗长的东西捅进去好好填满充实。恨不得被男性肮脏的生殖器官肆意淫虐，大口吞咽着浓白腥靡的浊精，敞开温软纯稚的子宫充作雄性繁衍子嗣的巢穴。

这点小心思哪里瞒得过身为你男友已久的空条承太郎？

你向来是爱极了粗暴的性爱的，每每与他激烈交欢之中，总是挺着满是牙印与青紫痕迹的一双丰腴奶子凑到男人紧绷的嘴角，无声讨求着淫乐带来的欢愉。私下已经成为了空条承太郎专属的小奶牛，学校里还总是拿腔作态地表现出一副高冷美人的模样。

空条承太郎甩了甩有些遮挡视线的湿发，不等你反应过来，健壮的手臂箍住你的大腿拉到最大，挺腰直直将仍沾满了你淫水的粗长性物捅入那朵待放的肉花之中。

你的这幅淫乱的身体仿若当真是为了性爱而生，如同海绵般汲汲吸吮着向你扑来的一切爱欲。

再多的快感也承受得住，再多的高潮也能次次达到，再异于常人的肉棒也能绷紧了褶皱尽数吞吃到肉径深处。

你是天生的骚货，合该驯服在男性的胯下。

空条承太郎也这么想。只微微停顿了一下，就开始了畅快淋漓的驰骋与肏干。丰盈滑腴的臀肉随着男人的顶撞迸发出惊人的靡乱，杀伐不断的性物狠厉肏干着湿热的穴谷，淋漓的花液被无间断的捣弄插得到处都是，色欲的气息被挥洒遍地。

花腔中传来极致的欢愉，尿道周围还牵挂着些许淡黄的浊液摇晃欲坠。你半张着樱唇，随着男人的插弄发出甜蜜的吐息，妖娆的呻吟声媚得似乎能生生掐出水来，连禁欲者听了都为身体起了反应而感到羞惭不已。

黑发的英俊男人凑近了你的脖根处，伸出舌尖舔去你肩头充斥着淫靡水汽的汗液。他的喘息声不大，却十分色情，伏在你耳边低喘的模样宛若化为了一只浓度惊人的催情剂，全然注入了你敏感起火的肉体。那声音泛着冷感，却如同一簇无法扑灭的火苗，飞速疾行着贯穿了你酥软发麻的四肢，使负隅顽抗的那丝理智被追打得溃不成兵。

好舒服……

原始交欢所产生的腥甜气味逐渐弥漫了整个空间，火热的爱欲在沉溺交合的情侣间不断升温，活色生香的场景使人血脉贲张。

你水泽湿软的双穴似乎完全没有受到刚刚被插得合不拢嘴的影响，依然殷勤地用炽烫鲜嫩的肉逼裹挟着淫具，吃不够似的试图从坚挺的肉具中压榨出甘美的精液。后穴的震动棒嗡鸣着发出淫响，配合着女穴里奸淫翻捣的肉棒彻底摧毁了你脑中维持的清明。

滋滋的淫靡水泽拍打声在两人激烈的交合处炸开，空条博士的体力太过优越，几乎每一次插入都是彻底抽出整根后再次进入，更别说他还有着西方人特异的血统，导致每次操干都深深到达了柔媚的子宫，凶猛的顶撞直将你嫩生生的宫口肏得酸麻不已，有苦难言。

你哼哼着要他慢一点，再轻一点。

讨饶的哀求被一下狠似一下的插弄撞到支离破碎，男人低喘着谐了把你尿道旁残留的液体，低磁的声音摆明了想要好好调教你一番：

“慢一点，你该怎么尿得出来？”

黑发男人的囊袋随着啪啪啪的做爱声拍到在你摇摆的臀肉上，画出了有如熟透果实般艳丽的色彩。你的花壁瑟缩而娇怯地承受着男人毫不留情的肏干，明明已经像是濒临临界地不断痉挛却仍不知好歹地咂吻套弄着男人肮脏的性器，仿佛离开了就无法存活一般。

胸前的白兔失去了男人的桎梏，噙着红嘟嘟的花粒摇摆蹦跳。它们极少在欢爱中受到冷落，于是在难得的空暇之中宛若试图起飞的白鸟般乱飞乱撞，糜艳的姿态相比红灯区的奶妓都更惹人食指大动。

空条博士的尺寸对于任何一位女性来说都太过粗硕了些，很快，在这样狂风暴雨一般的抽插中，你的柔软的小肚皮被插捣地抽搐不止，次次都被击中敏感点的极致愉悦在这具被淫欲浸透的身体内不断堆积升温，淅淅沥沥的骚水从肉缝中间挤压迸射，最后一次达到了顶点。

你半是痛苦又半是快活地嘶哑出声，抽搐肥软的穴肉咬紧了男人嵌在体内的性器。

你感到一股微凉的液体喷洒在了肉穴深处。

两个人在高潮的余韵中缠绵接吻。

  
END.


End file.
